


Battered Dreams

by Twinchy



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Otto POV, Setting: pre-series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 16:44:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3495563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinchy/pseuds/Twinchy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Response to the Pulse Anniversary Challenge on <a href="http://www.raisinghellions.com/fiction/index.php">Raising Hell</a>: June 1st 2009 was the day the Pulse struck America and to commemorate this important date, we are issuing the following challenge: Choose any canon <i>Dark Angel</i> character and write about where they were and what happened as the Pulse hit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battered Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : The _Dark Angel_ show and characters belong to their respective copyright holders.  
>  The story is mine, however. It’s plainly for fun; I neither sell it nor make money with it.

I have never been the praying-type, not before the Pulse…

On this very day, it so happened that I was invited into the team for the most important finale of College Baseball in the continental US. I was a nervous wreck when I arrived at the grand sports arena, meeting all the stars I ever dreamt of playing with. The great heroes of that time.

Baseball was everything to me, and this play-off in particular was going to be my start into a whole new life as professional Baseballer.

Once the game was on, the thrill of the cheering crowds, the cheerleaders in their colourful uniforms doing acrobatics… it all but blew me away.

Our team was leading right from the first inning, with the others right on our heels all the time. Near the end of the line up, I was walking towards the home plate, blood roaring in my ears – my chance to bat, my chance to shine. The pitcher in my sights, I never noticed the flickering… and then the lights went out. For good.

I have never been the praying-type, not before the Pulse… and certainly not after. Not with the way it changed everything. Forever!

The End

**Author's Note:**

> My gratitude goes out to my awesome beta [twinchaosblade](http://archiveofourown.org/users/twinchaosblade) who makes sense of my stuff, even if I don’t.


End file.
